


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Oneshot, Plain Coffee vs Caramel Latte, day 02, prompt 01, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is fascinated by Clarke’s coffee. So she takes a sip and immediately regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

It was a calculated risk, but one that Lexa would regret taking. Clarke always seemed to enjoy it, so curiously Lexa had snuck a sip of her coffee. It was plain. Like actually no sugar or milk. She put the mug down so quickly that she nearly spilt on herself, and quickly gulped down a healthy mouthful of her caramel latte to cleanse her mouth.

“Lex’?” Clarke enquired, blonde brow lifted. She had just turned to send Lexa a look, and must have caught her glaring at the coffee. “What did you do?”

Lexa licked her upper lip, clearing it of some foam. “Nothing,” she responded curtly. She kept her eyes trained on the mug, feeling her gut turn in hate for it. Clarke returned happily to her task of flipping pancakes. Eventually, though, Lexa couldn’t keep it to herself anymore. “Clarke, do you enjoy everything so bitter?”

Clarke snorted. “I must, since I’m dating you.”

Lexa took the blow personally, but she didn’t let Clarke know that. Instead, she fixed her gaze on Clarke’s back. “Clarke, don’t be mean.”

“Or your fragile heart will break?” Clarke laughed, plating the last pancake and switching the stove off. She sent Lexa an amused grin as she turned to dump the pan in the sink. “We all know how emotionally fragile you really are, babe.”

“Am not,” Lexa pouted. She sipped more of her latte while Clarke set the plate of pancakes down, and then she stabbed one with a fork and dragged it onto her plate.

“Did you drink my coffee?” Clarke asked casually. She took a seat beside Lexa, as close as she could. “I always warn you not to, you know.”

Lexa shifted so that she was leaning against Clarke’s side. “Pass me the syrup, please.” Clarke passed the syrup, smiling. “And yes, I drank your coffee. I was curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Lex’.”

“Incorrect. Satisfaction brought it back.”

Clarke laughed. “Ah, so you’re more than just a pretty face.”

Lexa dipped her head to the side, pouting. “But seriously, black _and_ bitter coffee?”

Clarke shrugged as she took a healthy bite of pancake. “I just like how it tastes.”

“It tastes like disappointment.”

Clarke carefully set her fork down, then she turned until she and Lexa were facing each other. She steadied her expression. “Babe, are we going to have to have a talk about this?”

“But Clarke, black _and_ bitter?”

“Lexa, I am a free woman to make my own damn coffee decisions.”

Lexa swallowed, nodding. She opened her mouth, clearly ready to argue again, but relented with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll leave you to wallow in your misery.”

“See, now that’s why I have you here.” She gave Lexa’s head a pat, clearly stifling a laugh when Lexa sent her an answering glare. But those beautiful blue eyes begged for her forgiveness, and Lexa playfully bumped their shoulders.

“Let’s agree to never speak of this again,” she decided. “And I’ll never judge your choice of drink.”

Despite the fact that it made eating difficult, Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hand. Lexa gave a little squeeze to the grasp, sighing a little at the warmth of fluttering butterflies in her tummy. Clarke always did that, even so far down in the relationship.

“So, what does your coffee taste like?” Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa grinned. “Wanna taste?”

Clarke did. It was a calculated risk, and one that Clarke would regret. Still, curiosity killed the cat.


End file.
